A conventional combustible gas turbine engine includes a compressor, a combustor including a plurality of combustor assemblies, and a turbine. The compressor compresses ambient air. The combustor assemblies comprise combustor devices that mix the pressurized air with a fuel and ignite the mixture to create combustion products that define working gases. The working gases are routed to the turbine via a plurality of transition ducts. Within the turbine are a series of rows of stationary vanes and rotating blades. The rotating blades are coupled to a shaft and disk assembly. As the working gases expand through the turbine, the working gases cause the blades, and therefore the shaft, to rotate.